


In Due Proportion

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (lie. the boy contains multitudes and i love all of him), (this might be rated higher than it needs to be but! better safe than sorry i suppose), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Rated for implications, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Size Difference, flustered damien is my favorite damien tbh, i know i say this all the time. i don't know how to tag this., non-human genitalia mention, oblique references to genitals? discussions about potential sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Damien and Rilla casually speculate about their new partner.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	In Due Proportion

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in the snerver you literally saw this whole thing already i think. sorryyyyyy my schedule is wack right now and my brain is cottage cheese and this is all i got. hope for next week? something better and longer??? crossin' my fingers.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

Damien startles, then glances guiltily up at Rilla. "Ah-"

Her eyebrow raises, and she sighs as she settles to sit beside him. "I've never seen you _blush_ while looking so worried, is the thing."

He slaps a hand over a cheek, as if that will do anything to hide how dark his face has gone. "I only- I can't help but think- Lord Arum is... rather... tall?"

Rilla's other eyebrow raises to join the first. "Yeah?"

"And I- well, it seems- seems safe to assume-" he pauses, coughs delicately, and looks aside. "Safe to assume that he is... that his body- that he-"

"He's _big_ ," Rilla says pointedly, and when Damien's face freezes she knows she's hit the mark, "so you're hoping the _rest_ of him is big too?"

" _Hoping is not precisely the word I would-_ "

Rilla laughs, bumping Damien's shoulder with her own. "I mean, it seems a reasonable theory to run with. He's fairly proportional in most _other_ ways, so it's a fair hypothesis." She pauses, tapping her chin and musing, and when she remembers Damien beside her he has his face buried in his hands. "Are you _worried_ about this, or are you... excited?"

Damien makes a small noise behind his hands, and then muffled through his fingers he mumbles, "Ah- er- _intimidated_ , perhaps?"

She barks a laugh, then pats a hand on Damien's lower back comfortingly as he makes a wounded noise. "If we figured out fun ways to kiss with no lips, we can figure out whatever Arum has going on in his pants," she says calmly, and Damien unburies his face from his hand to give her a scandalized look. She only grins and shrugs, and then a thought strikes her. "Well, now that you mention- I mean, if he was like most _actual_ lizards, he would probably have..." Rilla's expression slackens, her eyes going vague. "He'd- well, he would have... _two_..."

"Two?!" Damien breathes, and Rilla nods slowly, her attention clearly somewhere else. Damien finds, after a moment, that his own mind races away to join her.

There is a long, long pause.

Eventually Rilla shifts, clearing her throat. "We should... we should see if he'd like us to pay him a visit. Soon. Yeah?"

" _Soon_ ," Damien echoes vacantly. "Yes."


End file.
